doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxies Guardians/Bigger Problems
The first of a two part finale. Volvuna is on a mission as the rest of the group have to orchestrate a prison break, and the answer to who is the mystery man? Story Volvuna had spent six months on this case as she held the key hanging from her neck as she crept silently through the rooms. It had taken her months just to get the trust of the head of the bank who seemed to be a man with floppy black hair and a dark voice. Volvuna shone a torch into the darkness as she put a key into the vault lock making sure no one was nearby. Then she turned the key inside the door as it slowly began to open. It took nearly a minute for the door to be open enough to fit all 2.3 metres of Volvuna as she squeezed through the door eyeing the device which she had been sent to get. There were other things within the room but Volvuna was solely focused on the mission. She grabbed the device and tucked it into a bag that she was wearing on her back. Then a pitter patter of footsteps came towards the vault door as the torch light from the other individual shone into the bank vault. “You are officially being arrested,” the male started “all the security services have been informed and you will now be arrested to come out before I have to shoot you out.” Volvuna gingerly stepped out of the vault as the door started shutting slowly behind her as she looked up to a slightly taller Kalossian who was 2.5 metres tall. “Please let me go,” Volvuna begged as she looked for a way out but the figure held a gun out facing directly towards Volvuna. “Don’t worry about it,” the figure pulled out a hand “I’m Loctavia. Nice to meet you.” “This will be the last time with me probably going to prison for the rest of my life,” Volvuna sat on the ground as she awaited her inevitable fate. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that. I can get you out you just have to trust me,” Loctavia tried as Volvuna shook her head and looked at him suspiciously. “Sure thing and I should trust someone just because they say I should,” Volvuna threw her arms up in the air as she made a lunge for the gun and pulled it off the other Kalossian and faced it back at him, both surprised by what had just happened. “One word will make you trust me entirely,” Loctavia leaned on the wall “Laviana.” *** At the Galaxies Guardians HQ the team were all sitting around bored out of their minds as they had started ripping the cushions off a sofa out of boredom. They had not had a mission for over a month and none of them did much else. “I think Spielg has done something to the cooker,” Lastrich worried as the Engineer closed his eyes again as he could not be bothered to sort it out again. “The old man needing sleep,” Draxos walked into the room. He was a young Time Lord at 200 years old and had been the temporary replacement for Volvuna. “Shut it Draxos,” the Engineer grunted “you do not lead here.” “Neither do you,” Draxos pointed out as he sat down on one of the various chairs that had been installed into the building. “Lastrich could you tell him?” The Engineer asked as Lastrich walked away from the two Time Lords who always seemed to argue. “Are you sure you want to make that explode?” Rakthro asked as Lastrich leaned in looking in at Rakthro and Spielg talking. Spielg immediately tried to hide as he changed form from his normal Zygon self but it did not work as Spielg transformed into a wall of bricks. “Great disguise work,” Lastrich commented as she looked towards pieces of paper spread across the table with blueprints of the Galaxies Guardians HQ on them. “It is nothing,” Rakthro tried to hide the documents. “Don’t worry about it,” Lastrich smiled “you can blow up the cooker we are bored out of our minds.” “Table,” Draxos shouted as the group quickly went around the table except Spielg who was still a brick wall trying to change back to his normal Zygon form. “A mission?” Lastrich rushed to the table as she picked up the brown envelope and began reading it until the Engineer took it off her hands and began flicking through it as a few seconds later he had finished reading through the file. “Saving mission. We have to go to Falpinos and save a prisoner from the Prison of Blood called Electrix who has certain electrical powers,” the Engineer sat down on a chair with his head in his hands “I cannot go to this mission.” “Too scared?” Draxos jibed as the Engineer shot him a look as the young Time Lord instantly shut up. “From the Time War. I know you never had to live through the hell I had to live through so don’t try making jokes about it. Trillions upon trillions died,” the Engineer got up and began walking out of the roof as Spielg passed him finally back to his normal Zygon form. “What is his problem?” Spielg asked noticing the Engineer was more bitter than usual “take more angry pills or something.” “A mission on Falpinos,” Rakthro commented as Spielg nodded his head as he looked through the file. Suddenly something blew up as the entire group moved to the floor as they were temporarily blinded by the explosion. “Was this really the time Spielg?” Lastrich tried to get away from the flames as the Engineer came in with a fire extinguisher and got rid of the fire but it had already caused substantial damage to the Galaxies Guardians HQ. “You only have yourself to blame,” Spielg smiled widely. “How is this my fault?” Lastrich gritted her teeth as the group rose to their feet. “Spielg’s right. You gave us permission,” Rakthro added on as Lastrich had already gotten halfway to the door with a jacket on. “Going to the mission,” Lastrich commented before anyone could ask as the rest of the team except the Engineer quickly followed. Rakthro got into the driver’s seat as they went off into the sky towards the Prison of Blood. *** “How do you know that name?” Volvuna asked as she had started to move out of the building as Loctavia followed her. “Because I am your brother,” Loctavia said as they heard a siren go off in the building as there were red lights flashing down the corridors. The two then started going at a sprint as they quickly turned left and saw the exit door. Footsteps were quickly following them as Volvuna tried to open it but it was locked. Loctavia then took a small run up and went shoulder first into the door all 2.5 metres of Kalossian crashing the door down to the ground. “Nice work,” Volvuna encouraged as she jumped over Loctavia who was still on the floor. He got up a few moments later as they both looked out to the gates. There was a hundred metres between them and the gate as both of them ran as quickly as they could. From the hedges either side of the driveway there was rustling as a red dot suddenly pointed towards Volvuna’s head. “Stand down and get down,” the soldier ordered as Loctavia quickly pulled his gun out and shot the shoulder before he even knew that he was there. The two then continued running as the gate began to shut. Volvuna got through the gate first followed by Loctavia as the footsteps behind had almost caught up but the gate shut just before the soldiers could get through. Loctavia had a wide grin on his face as he saw the soldiers trapped on the other side of the gate which had laser panels in the gaps between the rails. “A little bit trapped I think,” Loctavia commented as he and Volvuna eyed a vehicle up as Volvuna pulled out something she had been given. A lock gun which placed perfectly into the car as this particular lock gun was only able to work on cars as the car door opened. “Can you fly this car?” Volvuna asked as her skills were shaky at best. “Well enough to get away,” Loctavia got into the driver’s seat as Volvuna went around to the passenger side “Galaxies Guardians base I guess.” They flew off the night sky with that. *** “Better remember not to crash again,” Rakthro chuckled as he tried to make sure the entire car was being pulled towards Falpinos and not just the front nose of the car. The car thumped to the ground as the group moved out of the car. “My back got hurt,” Lastrich complained. The rest of the group were mainly too focused on their surroundings to take any notice off it. “Why don’t you just change into a being without a spine?” Spielg asked as they looked around for the Prison of Blood which only took moments to spot. They could then hear a loud stampede like sound as in the distance a dust cloud was forming. “Well if we do not want to die then we better get inside the prison,” Draxos suggested as the rest of the group followed him towards the building. A loud screeching noise could be heard in the distance as the group shut the door that went into the prison as they started looking around. “Is there someone called Electrix?” Lastrich shouted as there were murmurs throughout the prison. The other prisoners all went to see the new group. “You lot again?” Electrix shouted from around the corner as the group then ran to where they heard the voice. They saw a young adult with purple highlights in her hair and wearing all black with a cheeky yet devious smile. “What do you mean by that?” Rakthro asked as other prisoners were now banging on the walls unlike them had done before. “I saw the Engineer getting saved and wondered how long the misfit gang would take to save me,” Electrix then disappeared in a flash as the rest of the group looked around themselves wondering where she had went. “That cheeky Human called us misfits,” Spielg murmured in joy “how nice.” Spielg smiled as the prisoners got louder and louder as another flash of light lit up the entire Prison of Blood as the group looked around. “Come on,” Electrix urged as she had already started to open the doors. “Did she just go from one place to another without moving?” Draxos asked still in disbelief “now that is one cool party trick.” The Time Lord was the first to follow Electrix out of the building as the group quickly followed. “Teleport. Through electrical energy or something,” Electrix spotted the car and went straight for it as she was gone in a flash and already starting the engine up as the others were slow to catch up as the dust cloud became Falpins as they started to attach to the car. “Wait up,” Lastrich shouted as they got into the car. Falpins were now hitting their heads on the windows as they attempted to get into the vehicle. “Not this again,” Rakthro grunted as he sat in the passenger seat as Electrix had a dodgy rise as the group were all worried. “Talk her through it Goloc,” Lastrich shouted to Rakthro as the car started to get pulled back to the ground. “Why couldn’t you just have let me drive?” Rakthro asked as Electrix had a huge grin on her face as she put her hand to the roof of the car and sent a bolt of lightning throughout as Falpins started to fall off it. She then rose the car off the ground as it launched into the air, Electrix swore she could hear one Falpin left on the roof. “I cannot use my electricity again until I recharge,” Electrix told the others “I will need a constant supply of power sources to feed from and after so long in the Prison of Blood I am kind off running low on electricity.” *** Volvuna and Loctavia had parked in a desolate car park. It was away from the city and the ground was mainly made of grit and dirt. They were miles away from the Galaxies Guardians HQ as they both got out. “Why are we parking so far away?” Volvuna asked as Loctavia was hurriedly looking around. He was smelling the ground and then picking up dirt and throwing it around in the air testing where it was going. “Something is wrong,” Loctavia murmured “you may need to go into Battle Mind as I swear something is coming that this world has never seen.” “I have never went into Battle Mind,” Volvuna admitted. Loctavia brought out a compass as he looked to where it was facing but it was normal, everything was normal. “Don’t worry about it. I can teach you later. For now you need to drop off the device back to the Main Base and I will join you later I just have to run an errand,” Loctavia said as he then lit a match that was in his jacket pocket and then brought out a small green liquid as he threw the green liquid onto the car and then threw the match onto it as the car set alight. “To get rid of the evidence?” Volvuna asked as her brother nodded in response as he ran towards the city as Volvuna then started walking back, she wanted to stop off to say hi to the rest of the Galaxies Guardians group first. *** When they landed Lastrich saw a Falpin jump off the car as the Silurian began running towards it but it had disappeared down an alleyway. “Too quick for a Lizard,” Draxos commented as Lastrich shot him a look as she stormed past him. “Big talk for a guy who is not even a proper Time Lord,” Lastrich said back as she was the first to get back into the base followed by the others. “I only just about failed,” Draxos called back but knew Lastrich was not listening. “Just get inside not even a Time Lord boy,” Electrix grinned as Draxos did as he was told. “Weird to see me not being the annoying one,” Spielg commented “those two young ones might get a bit annoying.” “I know,” Rakthro chuckled “I’m sure you will win your crown back as the most annoying.” Rakthro then spotted something in the distance. A large amount of creatures moving around the planet. “Everyone inside now,” Rakthro ordered as everyone ran back inside the base. The Goloc then went to the roof as he saw the city of Kallith swarmed with Falpins as the entire city had been taken over. Kalossia had been invaded by the Falpins.